Hidrofilia
by Zero-0017
Summary: Las relaciones serias son así: Tienen que aceptarse mutuamente. Y aun con eso en mente, Haruka la amaba. Con todo su ser. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ella era una parte importante de él? Literalmente hablando. One-shot. Haruka centric.


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

¿Que es esto? Ah verán, ni yo sé que es... Solo espero que la idea no quedara tan mal. Y como es típico en mi, otro reto entregado casi en la fecha limite. Solo quería festejar apropiadamente el cumpleaños del chico hidrosexual... Oh vaya.

Sin más aquí les dejo el fic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto: "Mes de Haruka"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Personaje principal:** Haruka Nanase

 **Palabras:** 1,315

* * *

 **.**

 ***-_Hidrofilia_-***

 **.**

— _No te resistas al agua, acepta su presencia._

 **Haruka Nanase**

* * *

 **.**

 **1\. Síntomas**

 **.**

Las relaciones serias son así: Tienen que aceptarse mutuamente; con virtudes y defectos incluidos.

Y aun con eso en mente, Haruka la amaba. Con todo su ser. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ella era una parte importante de él? Literalmente hablando. E igual a cualquier persona enamorada, él ignoraba exactamente la razón de ese cariño, de ese loco amor hacia ella.

Más que amor, podría decirse que era una necesidad imperiosa ser abrazado por ella, sentirla alrededor suyo. Ser uno con ella. Oh si, por eso Haruka amaba nadar incluso más que ir al colegio. Podía incluso llegar tarde o faltar a la escuela si es que los horarios de esta y de sus "baños matinales en la tina" se entrecruzaban. A veces solo regresaba a la realidad por la presencia – _no solicitada_ \- de su mejor amigo Makoto. Incluso a veces chasqueaba la lengua bajo el agua al ser interrumpido en su "momento íntimo" con ella.

Alguna vez, en uno de tantos sueños infantiles; se vislumbraba en un feliz matrimonio con ella. Si, de seguro su matrimonio con _Agua_ sería tan prolífico. Teniendo hermosos vasos de agua bebés. Oh, que maravilloso seria. Pero ya saben, eso era cosas de niños.

Pero su error fue hacer un dibujo sobre ese sueño, uno que sus padres encontraron. Oh, oh. Y eso sin contar con su reciente adquirida reacción de saltar al agua donde quiera que la viese.

 **.**

 **2\. Diagnostico**

 **.**

Sus padres no se tomaron demasiado bien aquel amor.

Incluso una vez, cuando era pequeño, lo llevaron con un psicólogo alegando que: «Haruka tiene un amor anormal al agua». A lo que el reacciono como siempre, solo mirándolos dos segundos y después volteando a ver la ventana, en la cual se mostraban gotas de lluvia que descendían seductoramente; captando su atención. Es por eso, que no escucho la muy elaborada explicación del hombre frente a él – _llámese psicólogo, pero Haru ni enterado_ -, sobre que su "trastorno" podía deberse a inseguridad; la cual le llamaba a estar en ese estado amniótico y primigenio, como justo antes del nacimiento. Apoyándose también en el aspecto de la personalidad de Haruka de ser serio y reservado.

Hidrofilia.

Pero aunque sus padres escucharon atentamente la explicación, el diagnostico no era bueno: No había cura. Vamos, que no puedes privar a un ser vivo de aquel vital líquido. Además que sería impensable evitar que Haru bebiera, se bañara o fuera al sanitario. Imposible.

Era para mofarse, en serio ¿cómo te curas del amor? Aunque fuera un amor extraño, era amor al fin y al cabo. Eso era lo que pensaba Haru, con sus pocos años encima ya se había resignado a que sus padres no entendieran sus sentimientos. Pero no importaba, de todos modos su abuela le tendría la bañera lista cuando llegara de la escuela.

 **.**

 **3\. Tratamiento**

 **.**

Tomando como referencia lo que dicen, sobre: «Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele», se resolvió a que Haruka asistiera a clases de natación. Si bien no era para curarlo, era pensado a que su pequeño hijo inclinara su _peculiar forma de ver al agua_ a algo más productivo.

En base a esas grandes expectativas, el pequeño chico de ojos oceánicos asistió a su primera clase, en compañía de su inseparable amigo Makoto.

Con el equipo puesto - traje de baño, gorra y googles- se paró a la orilla de la piscina, en el carril central del complejo acuático. Era una maravillosa vista para él, y sus ojos parecían aguas en movimiento, emocionados por lo que miraban. Era ella, y por mucho que quisiera escuchar las indicaciones del entrenador, su atención era robada por el tierno movimiento ondulante de la superficie de _Agua_ , como llamándole, como seduciéndolo… como guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta.

Al entrenador Sasabe se le hizo bastante extraño que aquel chico moreno se aventara al agua sin flotadores y en su primer día. Al principio claro que se preocupó e iba a saltar al agua para socorrer al pequeño chico; cosa que no fue necesaria. Haruka floto por sí mismo y con sus bracitos trazo movimientos acompasados, y después con sus piernas pataleo para conseguir avanzar. Increíblemente, estaba nadando estilo libre sin previa instrucción.

« _Oh bueno, algunos ya nacen con "El don"»_ Pensó Sasabe.

Y de ahí en adelante fue una hermosa infancia, en compañía de ella. El gran amor de Haruka.

Por lo menos ahora se desnuda antes de entrar al agua y tenía siempre un traje de baño puesto debajo de su ropa para el momento en que lo necesitara.

 **.**

 **4\. Cura**

 **.**

En sus clases de natación fue donde lo conoció a "Él", algo así como su rival de amores. A Rin Matsuoka. ¿Por qué rival? Ah bueno, es que era un insistente chico que siempre interrumpía sus momentos con ella. Cuando entraba a la piscina, el pelirrojo le seguía, tratando de competir con él, preguntándole sus tiempos.

 _«¿Tiempos? Puf. ¿Para qué?_ » Se preguntaba Haru.

Y de verdad no lo entendía. Porque comparándolo con algo similar seria como si le preguntara a alguien: "Cuando sales con tu novia ¿cuánto tiempo pasan juntos?" ¿Eso importa? Claro que no. Calidad más que cantidad, pensaba Haru. Para él bastaba con nadar, con estar con ella. Pero el pelirrojo no entendía. Al contrario, insistía en competir. ¿De verdad? ¿Quería quitarle a _Agua_ o algo así? Pues no lo lograría.

Por eso, a pesar de todo, Haruka trataba de ser más rápido; de esa forma demostrándole a todos los demás – _Rin incluido_ \- que lo que tenía con _Agua_ era especial y único. Que _Agua_ solo le favorecía a él. Que el único que podía ser uno con ella era él. Oh si, Haruka era celoso.

A todo esto, ¿por qué a veces se olvidaba de _Agua_? ¿Por qué centraba más su atención al chico pelirrojo que nadaba en el carril de al lado? Oh vaya, esto estaba mal. Haruka no quería ser infiel ni con el pensamiento. Pero sucedió, ahora no solo se olvidaba de ella, sino que terminaba mirando al chico pelirrojo en clase. Y lo que fue más alarmante, empezaba a compararlos. Notando que ambos eran impredecibles, que desbordaban fuerza, ambos llamaban su atención.

Pero eso no duro demasiado, ya que Rin Matsuoka se fue a Australia, perseguiría su sueño.

Haruka seguía con sus clases de natación, esperando algún día volver a ver a su rival. Cosa que sucedió más pronto de lo que esperaba, encontrándose ambos de casualidad unas vacaciones, cuando Rin había regresado por unos días. Compitieron. Haru ganó. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, el pelirrojo no lo tomo bien. Llorando y asegurando que dejaría la natación.

Esa reacción de Rin, lo sorprendió.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Qué no se suponía que él amaba a _Agua_ más que a otra cosa? Entonces ¿por qué el verla ahí en forma de lágrimas en la cara de Rin le molestaba demasiado? Le dolía.

Y por eso Haru dejo la natación también.

Ya no podía estar de la misma forma que antes con ella, con su amada _Agua_. Limitándose a sí mismo a verla diferente. "A darse un tiempo", y mantenerse distante de ella aunque no perdieran contacto. ¿Qué había hecho Rin Matsuoka? No lo sabía. Pero algo había cambiado en él.

Pudo comprobarlo cuando volvió a ver al pelirrojo aquella noche, cuando se escabulleron al complejo acuático antes de ser demolido. Sus ojos azules se abrieron asombrados al mirarle de nuevo, sacando expresiones en su rostro que normalmente solo _Agua_ lograba hacer salir. Incluso cuando le reto a competir se dejó llevar, como si fuera arrastrado por la corriente.

—Haru, te mostrare la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo.

A pesar de lo rudas que pudieron sonar aquellas palabras, el escucharlas hacia que su corazón se agitara por la expectativa.

No cabía duda ahora. Al parecer, Rin había curado un poco su hidrofilia.

Sustituyéndola con algo más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

Oh, escribir de Haru siempre se me ha hecho tan difícil, así que espero que quedara IC, pero de no ser así, no me golpeen! Y por cierto: Este fic no es nada científico solo le di ese formato de "enfermedad". Jó. Que rollera soy.

 **Nos vemos. Hasta luego.**


End file.
